Throne of Glass Fluff (Anybody have a better idea for a title?)
by trilogiesrule
Summary: Canon pairings (with the exception of possible Chaolaena). This is a story that takes requests-please make them. Takes place in a future where the war has been fought. Some chapters are set after KoA, some aren't. There will be warnings before spoilers. *WILL NEVER CONTAIN LEMONS*
1. Rowaelin: Aelin Pregnant

Rowan lay in their bed, Aelin at his side. His arm was snaked around her waist, and her head was on his shoulder. She was snoring softly, and he could feel her breaths on his bare chest. Her scent was practically radiating off of her, and he knew he could no longer ignore it. He had to tell her today. It would be easy, in theory. In theory. Aelin stirred.

"Hey, Fireheart," Rowan whispered.

"Mmm," Aelin purred. She arched her back in a stretch, but stopped abruptly. She quickly leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, Rowan following quickly after. Aelin slammed the door. He heard sounds of retching. Rowan pulled on the door handle. It was locked. He grit his teeth.

Rowan remembered the last time he had broken a door down because of Aelin. It hadn't gone over well, so he knew that was out of the question. But he also remembered that they had put keys on top of the door frames for emergencies. Rowan felt above the door, and sure enough, there was a key. He shoved it into the keyhole and quickly pulled the door open. Aelin was crouched on the ground, her cheek on the edge of the porcelain bowl. She looked up at Rowan and rolled her eyes.

"Territorial fae," she muttered. Rowan didn't smile. He sat down beside her and moved her to his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder, but quickly shot up to retch again. Rowan held back her hair and rubbed circles on her back. A memory shot up. He remembered doing the same things with Lyria. "I don't know what's going on," Aelin muttered. "Maybe I should see a healer." Rowan shook his head, and Aelin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you know what's going on?" Rowan nodded slowly.

"Aelin, you're...you're..."

"Well?" she asked, annoyed.

"Aelin, you're pregnant." Rowan watched as Aelin processed the news. Her head was shaking, almost trembling. She swallowed a few times as fear overtook her eyes.

"No...no...I'm not...I'd know...How do you know?" she finally forced out. Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure it out first," he said gently. "You reek of hormones, and I know your cycle is late." Aelin turned pink.

"You can smell that?" she asked quietly. Rowan nodded. "Well, I mean, it's been spotty since Doranelle, so maybe..." Rowan winced at the reminder of her old torture.

"Aelin, I can tell," he said gently. "I've smelled pregnancies before." Aelin squeezed his hand, knowing there wasn't much she could do to console Rowan.

"Is this what you want?" he asked after a moment. Aelin didn't say anything, and a pit of dread began to grow in Rowan's gut.

"I'm not ready to have a kid," she said, taking in a shuddering breath. "Rowan, I'm twenty two. I-I'll be Settling within a few years, won't I?" Rowan nodded slowly. "I wish I could wait until after that. But there's nothing I can do about this, is there?"

"Well," Rowan said, hating what he was about to say, "there's a tonic that can, uh, terminate the pregnancy." Aelin looked at him with shock.

"You mean, kill the child?" Rowan nodded, not making eye contact with his mate. Aelin scoffed.

"I can't believe you think I would do something like that." Rowan's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Good," he breathed. "I didn't think you'd do that."

"I don't think I'll be sick again," Aelin announced. "I'm going to go wash my mouth out." Aelin stood up and walked over to the sinks. Rowan followed her, keeping his hand on her back.

After Aelin cleaned out her mouth, she walked over to their bed. Rowan laid down beside her and pulled the blankets back over them. Aelin turned over a few times, not seeming to be able to get comfortable.

"Are you all right, Aelin?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she croaked. "But I'm scared." Rowan propped himself up on an elbow.

"I am, too." Aelin looked up at him. She scooted over, pressing her body up against his. Rowan laid back down. He put his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Aelin closed her eyes and took in a breath. She pressed her mouth to his, kissing him chastely. She pulled away with a faint smile on her face.

The two mates fell asleep like that, just the two-well, _three_ -of them. Just a male and a female, about to embark on the hardest journey of their lives.

 **AN: If this is a lot like** _ **Pregnant**_ **by thedawncourt, it's because it was inspired by their story (go and read it, and then review asking for it to be continued).**

 **IMPORTANT AN: Okay, it's now time for me to explain this story.**

 **This is a compilation of Throne of Glass fluff stories. I am taking requests, but I DO NOT write anything above a T rating (ergo: no lemons). I will only do canon ships (** _ **maybe**_ **I'll do Chaolaena; and I think that Lysandra/Aedion will be canon in the next book if you don't consider it canon yet) because I only pretty much only ship cannon ships. (What was that sentence? XD) I will have Nestaq (Sartaq/Nesryn. I'll be using that ship name) fluff! Yay! We need more of it!**

 **Review with requests!**


	2. Nestaq (SartaqxNesryn) Fluff

**Prompt:** Sartaq walks in on Nesryn when she's bathing (no lemons)

 **Requested by:** Me. Yay. (trilogiesrule)

Nesryn was sitting in the tub in the bathroom she shared with Sartaq. It was part of huge section that belonged the Heir. The Heir. She shook her head, still in disbelief that she happened to fall in love with the _heir to the throne._ And what was more remarkable-that he fell in love with her.

She sighed, the warmth of the water seeping into her bones. The two of them had just gotten back from a trip to the ruk riders, and it was getting too late in the year to do that. The ride was freezing in the dead of summer, it only got worse a few months later.

As much as she wanted to stay in that tub, Nesryn knew that she had to get out, so she pulled the plug on the drain and stood up, stepping out of the tub.

Nesryn heard a door creak. She froze, and her eyes widened as Sartaq walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sorry, I, uh, I mean...I didn't realize you were in here..." His eyes slid up and down her body, lingering at her chest and between her thighs. Nesryn suddenly felt the urge to cross her legs and cover her chest with her arms. Despite how much she knew Sartaq wanted to, they hadn't taken the final step in their relationship yet. Sartaq took a step towards her, and even though she knew his actions probably weren't completely voluntary, she took a step back, suddenly afraid. She could no longer put off covering herself. Her towel was across the room, so she just used her arms.

"It's not the best time...I'm not ready...I just...I mean, I-I'm bleeding, so..." her voice came out as half a whisper. Sartaq flicked his eyes to hers. No, it was just her imagination. He had been looking at her face for a while now.

"Nesryn, we don't have to do anything you don't want to," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have come in here if I had known you were bathing."

"Just go," Nesryn whispered, dropping her eyes to the ground. She heard Sartaq slip out and gently close the door behind him. She counted to thirty before she let herself take a shuddering breath-her equivalent of a sob-and rush to the other side of the room to wrap the towel around herself. When she stepped out, she didn't see Sartaq. Good.

Making her way to her closet (which was way too large for the amount of clothes she had), Nesryn checked every corner to make sure Sartaq wasn't around. Once she got there, she shut the door and stood in the utter darkness for a few minutes, not quite sure why this encounter was bothering her so much. She'd made love before. She slipped on bottom undergarments and a long shirt, the same things she always slept in. Nervously, she made her way to their bedroom. Sartaq was laying in his side, propped up on an elbow over a book. Something told Nesryn he wasn't as immersed in reading as he pretended to be. She stood in the doorway, not quite sure what to do.

Nesryn swallowed, and then walked over to the bed. Sartaq looked up immediately, but he didn't say anything, just watched Nesryn. She sat down on the edge of the pastel green bed, her butt just touching the edge.

"Hey," Sartaq finally whispered. "Are you alright?" Nesryn took a shaky breath.

"Yeah," she croaked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She attempted to prove this by moving to a lying position on the bed, but she was about as far from Sartaq as she could be. She heard Sartaq roll over and felt his eyes bore into her back. She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Nesryn, okay? There's nothing besides apologizing that I can do at this point," Sartaq pleaded, his voice laced with frustration. Nesryn knew it wasn't directed towards her. She turned to meet his eyes, but instantly regretted it. She dropped her gaze.

"I know," she whispered. "I don't know why I'm upset." Sartaq cleared his throat, his eyes shifting around.

"Well, uh, you're bleeding, aren't you?" he mumbled. Nesryn snorted.

"You know, irritability and premenstrual syndrome usually happen a week before a woman starts bleeding." Sartaq's face reddened.

"Um, I, uh..." he stammered. Nesryn smiled softly.

"You're cute when you blush," she murmured, scooting closer to Sartaq. His face got redder. She brushed her lips lightly against his, the bath scene forgotten. Nesryn was suddenly glad she was able for forgive.

 **AN: Reviews? Requests?**


	3. Lysaedion: Touring Terrasen

**Prompt:** " **...how about a Post war Lysaedion touring around Terrasen!"**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Set post-KoA**

He owed this to her. He owed a lot of things to her, actually, but this especially. It was always better to keep his promises. He glanced timidly at her, unsure of what she might think about the canyon. This was his true favorite place in all of Terrasen.

One summer, he had gone with Ren to stay at the same cabin he stood with her at. That summer, he had begged to go back as soon as they were back at the castle, and from that point on he usually was taken once a year. Ren had been scared by it, and he never came again. Aelin was too young to go most times, but the last time he went, she had been with him. He fought down the lump forming in his throat. Rhoe and Evalyn had still been alive. Marion had still been alive.

Never mind that. Today was a day for joy, for happiness, for the future.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, and at that, Aedion understood why Rowan wouldn't leave Aelin for more than sunrise to sunset. Lysandra...she was different, somehow. She made him want to...well. He wasn't quite sure how to word it. Aedion wasn't so great at those sorts of things, anyways. Reading and writing were never big for him-he always preferred the battlefield.

"Yeah," he responded, his voice slightly hoarse. "Yeah, it is." He felt Lysandra's gaze slide over to him.

Aedion looked over at her. A faint smile was on her lips, and it soon turned into a grin. "I say we go into it."

"Wha-" But Aedion was too slow to process what Lysandra was saying. She had already run to the edge to try to find a way into it. "Lysandra, no!" he called, but he was laughing with her. His footsteps kicked up dust, but Aedion didn't care. No, his attention was on the spectacular sunset, the brilliant pinks and oranges ending in a magnificent red framing the big ball of fire that was so far away. Aedion wondered if Mala could still see into this world. He said a prayer of thanks, just in case the gods could still hear. Aedion couldn't have asked for anything better on the final night of the tour of Terrasen he was giving Lysandra.

Aedion heard a whoop of triumph and watched as she crouched down and started hiking down the newly found path.

"Lysandra, wait!" he shouted, biting his lip as he grinned. She turned around, and with a flash, shifted into a small raven. She flapped her wings and flew to Aedion's shoulder, pecking him to urge him onto the path. Aedion rolled his eyes. "Was the raven really necessary?" She made some noise that must have been the animalistic version of a huff before flying off of his shoulder and shifting back into a human. She grabbed his hand and laughed, pulling him towards the edge of the canyon.

Lysandra plopped down on a ledge and allowed her legs to dangle over the edge.

"That feels unsafe, love," Aedion murmurmed, hesitating. Lysandra rolled her eyes.

"I'll shift before I fall over." Aedion stared at her in mock hurt.

"And if I fall over?" Lysandra pretended to ponder this for a moment, but eventually came to a conclusion.

"I suppose a wyvern form could save you," she replied, smirking. Aedion sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"That would be nice." He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned against his chest. The two of them spent the better rest of evening watching the sunset, Aedion tracing patterns on her waist. When it at last the sun dipped behind the rocks, turning the night cold and dark, Aedion stood up and offered Lysandra a hand. She took it and wrapped her arms around his waist after standing up. A mischievous smile spread across Aedion's face, and he picked her up bridal style, swinging her around in a circle. She squealed.

"Aedion," she laughed. "Aedion, put me down." He did no such thing, carrying her to the cabin instead. When he made it into their bedroom, he laid her down on the bed, not hungrily, but gently. He moved beside her soon after, sliding his arm under her thin torso. She rested her head on his chest, and after a moment, asked sleepily, "Shouldn't we bathe tonight? We're going back tomorrow." He shrugged.

"I guess so." He stepped onto the floor. "Care to join me?" he purred. Lysandra blushed profusely.

"No thanks." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Gods damn Aedion for his tactics. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking off to the bathing chambers, and Lysandra felt her consciousness slip into a slumber.

 **AN: Probably not what you meant...oh well.**

 **I'm not sure what happened to my POV. Whatever. It's just fanfiction. XD**

 **I've never written Lysaedion before, so tell me how I did!**

 **I'm also sorry about how freaking cheesy the last chapter was.**

 **I've got a Rowaelin heated kiss/snuggle oneshot that's bordering on mild smut...should I post it on this? Separately? Not at all? (I'm freaking out a little inside, tbh)**


	4. Boran (BorteYeran) Fluff

**KoA Spoilers**

 **Prompt: "I was wondering if you could do one on Borte and Yeran?"**

 **Requested by: Lana (Guest)**

 **Why, yes. Though I'm not quite sure how. I did think they were adorable in KoA, though.**

 **Let's start the ship name Boran.**

Borte watched Yeran from her spot on her bed as he walked into the room. His eyes didn't meet reach her face as he walked in, but he pulled his gaze up to meet hers as he nudged the door shut with his foot-a habit Borte had noticed he performed quite often. She may or may not have found it a bit attractive.

No. Borte would not allow herself to think like that. Their relationship was purely for political reasons. She hated Yeran and would always hate him. Maybe he was a little bit attractive, sure, but she always detested the girls that mistook outward appearances for what someone was truly like.

And yet, Yeran wasn't all bad. He was so much more than what her first impressions of him really were. There were big things-like how he hadn't forced her into anything-and small things, like how he hated the traditional rukin food that was served at every formal event, just like Borte. The list of those things was still growing, and Borte couldn't deny the fact that Yeran wasn't too bad.

"Why are you in here?" Borte asked after a moment. Yeran sighed, and looked anywhere but at her. He looked as if he was about to take a step forward, but he made no move to do so.

"We need to-to talk. About...this." He gestured towards her, and them to him.

"What of it?" Borte asked shortly. "You know an alliance will come of this." Yeran's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Really, Borte?" She hated it when he said her name. It made her feel like she was two inches tall. "That's all this is?" While he was saying this, he had taken a few steps forward, and his face was only a few inches from Borte's. She chased away the urge to gulp.

He snorted softly, but then pulled away. Borte shifted uncomfortably, and the sheets underneath her got bunched up. She resisted the urge to smooth out the uncomfortable lumps she was now sitting on. Yeran moved to the wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms. He mumbled something into the floor, but Borte couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"What?" she snapped. Yeran lifted his eyes to meet hers, anguish written across his features. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but he closed it and shook his head. Borte, suddenly all too aware that he was towering over her when she sat on the bed, decided to stand up. Unfortunately, she chose to step up at the exact spot Yeran was standing. She suddenly found herself a few inches from his face.

"Y'know," Yeran said, the words seeming to tumble out of his mouth without thought, "if we are betrothed, it wouldn't be improper for me to touch you." Borte stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Touch me?" she asked slowly. Lethally. Yeran's eyes fell to the ground, and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Maybe I-maybe I feel like..I dunno, Borte," he said frustratedly. "Last time you went out on a scouting mission, I found that I gave a shit about whether you lived or died. I was...worried. I guess that I might care. Just a litte," he added, no doubt concerned that her ego would inflate.

A moment passed, and Yeran made no move to say or do anything else. He was shifting uncomfortably, and Borte couldn't stand the tension.

"Then kiss me, you bastard." She had meant to me short and rude, but her words came out only a whisper.

"Wha-" Borte cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. Shocked, Yeran didn't respond at first.

This was new. Strange. They hated each other, and yet-

And yet this was wonderful.

Yeran kissed her back, moving his hand to the back of her neck. He moved closer to her, pinning her to the bed. He pulled apart to gasp for air.

"See?" Yeran whispered. "Looks like you give a shit about me, too."

"Shut up," Borte growled. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Yeran's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Shut up," Borte repeated. "Just tonight. Not again."

"Of course," Yeran smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it being any different."

 **AN: So...it's been a while since I wrote fic, and I forgot who these people were. I had some of this already written, so I just tried to tie it up. Sorry. I tried.**


End file.
